


2019百生賀

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 忘記補發上來了，百君生日快樂！
Relationships: Momo/Oogami Banri





	2019百生賀

**Author's Note:**

> 原安價噗：<https://www.plurk.com/p/nkaw38>

眾所皆知，國民天團Re:vale的折笠千斗先生經常傳送一些莫名其妙的訊息給自己的前搭檔、現任事務員的大神萬理，例如現在。

萬理看著Rabbit Chat中傳來的好幾個連結，陷入了沉默。

「這是什麼？木馬病毒？」他打字回覆千。

「你打開來就知道了^ ^」

萬理默默的選取對方的文字，然後打開他和百的聊天室，右鍵貼上、送出。

千如果想種木馬程式的話，還是讓他種去現任搭檔那吧。

而訊息的接收對象春原百瀨長期在線，今天也不例外，沒過一分鐘便回了萬理的訊息。

「！！！？？！萬大哥！！你&@#^%」

只是不知道為何是一串無意義的亂碼，撞到鍵盤了？

萬理皺起眉，那條訊息很快被收回，百過了一會又發了另一條過來。

「那個⋯⋯萬大哥，你是不是發錯了⋯⋯？」

他眉頭皺的更緊，隨便點開了一個連結。

⋯⋯千那傢伙，居然傳了耽美同人文給自己。但話又說回來，只不過是同人而已，百的反應似乎也太大了些。

這篇文的標題寫著《深夜事務員的秘密》，萬理繼續順著文章看下去，一開始似乎是百帶著宵夜到事務所來找遲下班的他，兩人一邊吃著宵夜一邊聊天，至此還是一片和樂融融的子供向。

但也不知道是哪裡出了錯，突然間百跟自己就吻到了一塊去，接著毫無預警被百推倒在辦公桌上，手也被用領帶綁了起來。

——「萬桑，我想在這裡跟萬桑做，可以嗎？」

然後就是一連串欲拒還迎、欲語還休、不可言說的這樣那樣的活色生香又寫實敘述。

今天也依然是個社畜在辦公室加班著的大神萬理看到這裡，手一抖便將頁面關掉，臉色有些複雜的看了看自己周遭昏暗的環境，決定去把電燈打開。

雖然在被挖出自己以前和現在身份的時候他就知道了有不少粉絲在創作他、百跟千之間的一些故事，但萬理確實沒想到這些女孩子的想像力會豐富到這個程度。

也難怪百會被嚇一大跳了。

他心中有些緊張，怕百會多想，連忙在對話框裡打字。

「百，千騙我說這是好吃的燒肉TOP10整理⋯⋯我沒仔細看就傳給你了⋯⋯不好意思⋯⋯」

接著切到自己跟千的聊天室，那一連串的網址還佔滿了整個聊天頁面。

「你到底傳那什麼鬼東西！」

訊息下很快的便顯示了已讀，對面那頭的人似乎正慢悠悠的輸入著。

「你不是喜歡百？我幫你準備攻略啊，這麼生氣幹嘛。」

「不過要我說，百主推你吧，你去跟他告白他肯定不會拒絕的吧。」

嘖，當年認識千果然是年少交友不慎。萬理看著那段文字，翻了個白眼。當戀人跟當偶像這能一樣嗎，更何況百對他估計是崇拜多於愛慕，萬理一點也不想嚇到對方。

他切回去看跟百的對話，他自己心中有鬼，只覺得後來的交談內容兩人都有意無意的在避開什麼，有種說不出的尷尬。

「啊對了，百你今天晚上有約了嗎？等我下班之後要不要去哪裡喝個酒。」眼見氣氛越來越不對，萬理連忙找了個新話題。

「。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。萬大哥抱歉，小百今天答應了要去千家裡的。」

又是千。明知這次不是對方的錯，萬理還是忍不住瞪著千的RC大頭貼三秒，心中甚至浮起了想把他拉黑幾天的念頭。

「喔，對啊，明天不是百生日嗎，我就邀他來我家看電影。你要不要也來？」

萬理乾脆直接打給千問清楚。

「⋯⋯什麼電影？」

「O氣之子。」

萬理眼角微抽，「你們三更半夜的看這個？」

「來嗎？」千問。

「⋯⋯我等等就到。」

萬理將整理好的廠商資料存檔，然後關掉電腦。

千的家距離事務所不算太遠，但萬理到的時候百已經到了，在幫萬理開門時表情有些驚慌。萬理笑了笑，忍不住揉亂他的頭髮。

「來了？」千從開放式廚房探出頭來，「你要喝什麼？」

「有威士忌嗎？」

「有。」千把頭又收了回去。

百和萬理走到客廳，萬理注意到對方似乎緊張只差沒同手同腳走路了，突然就想逗一逗百。

「啊，口突然有點渴呢。」

萬理瞥見百手上正好拿著水杯，佯裝不經意的說。

百頓時手忙腳亂的就想將它遞過去，等萬理接過之後才意識到那是自己的杯子，又驚慌失措的想要回來。

「萬、萬大哥，等等⋯⋯！」

「謝謝。」萬理笑了笑，就著杯子喝了一口，裡面裝的是桃子汽水。

「很甜呢。」他意有所指的說，百倏地滿臉通紅。

此時千端著托盤從廚房走來，「萬你又在調戲百了，真是個壞心眼的人，到處拈花惹草。」

「誰跟你一樣啊。」

「萬大哥才不是⋯⋯！」

百和萬理同時開口，兩人相視愣了一下，忍不住大笑。

「你們再這樣排擠我我要生氣了。」千說著，重重的放下托盤，玻璃杯被彼此敲擊發出清脆的聲音。

百連忙湊到千的身邊安撫他，萬理無語的搖頭，坐到沙發上拿起自己的那份威士忌。

電影的劇情萬理其實沒看進去多少，百倒是看的很認真。而千沒過半場就睡的不省人事，據說是前些日子在趕製新曲，被百跟萬理兩個人直接趕上床。

沒了其他人的阻礙，萬理光明正大的斜著頭欣賞對方的側臉，不自覺的露出笑容。

忽然百猛地起身，不發一語的衝進了廁所，萬理被他嚇了一跳，擔心他是出了什麼事，敲著門詢問。

「⋯⋯我沒事。」廁所內傳來百悶悶的聲音，萬理雖然還是有些不放心，但仍走回了客廳等待。

他坐在沙發上撐著頭，電視中正好定格在男女主角面對面的高潮段落。

萬理想到最初認識百的時候，對方還是黑髮的青澀模樣，以及不管何時都依然可愛的慌亂表情。

說起來，既會運動又擅長交際，百當初應該很受女孩子歡迎吧⋯⋯失策，如果當初用偶像的身份追求對方，不知道會不會比較具有競爭力一些？萬理也想不起來究竟是從什麼時候開始，對百的感情產生了轉變，也許是在五年前對方還是自己粉絲、被那雙眼睛注視著的時候；也許是在五年後對方來自己家喝酒，在沙發上酣睡的時候，在意識到的那個瞬間，萬理早就知道自己已經深深陷落。

自己在百的心中又是怎麼樣的呢？萬理喝了一口酒，有些茫然。

「萬大哥？」

百的聲音在耳邊響起，萬理猛一驚醒，百正皺著眉看他，臉上和額前的碎髮都有些濕漉，多半是剛洗了臉。

「哇啊啊是不是累了？抱歉啊你加班到這麼晚還找你來。我們其實可以改天再看的。」

萬理笑著搖頭，「我看到百就有精神了喔。」

「百百好開心！我看到萬大哥也會超－－級有精神的唷！」

百摀著臉尖叫，萬理見狀不禁莞爾。

這大概是自己喜歡百的其中一個原因吧，他忍不住這麼想。和百在一起就像是放煙火，雖然萬理自覺已經過了追求驚喜感的年紀，但並不妨礙他喜愛充滿驚喜感的生活。

真可愛。萬理咬著被千切成兔子造型的蘋果，自己也不知道究竟這句話的主語是誰。

電影繼續播下去，時針逐漸朝著十二靠近，萬理用餘光注意著時間，暗自在內心倒數。

在跨過零點的那一秒，萬理看向百，正好對上了對方的雙眼。

「生日快樂，百。」他頓了下，語帶笑意的說：「我今年肯定是第一個祝福你的人了。」

「然後還有一件事。」

「百，我喜歡你。」

望著對方因吃驚而瞪大的赭紅色雙眸，萬理勾起唇角，「打從第一次在舞台上見到你的那個瞬間我就已經深深的被你吸引了。你熱情、對生活充滿活力，總是真誠的對待每一個人。我知道你不是完美的，但我也知道你有多努力讓自己變得更好。如果可以，我想要成為你在舞台後的避風港，讓你在疲倦時擁有可以毫無顧忌休息的角落。你願意讓我成為這樣的存在嗎？」

萬理看著百的雙眼越睜越大，瞳孔中倒映出了自己的身影。

「———」

唇瓣張闔，吐出了乾淨的單音節。

然後他們親吻彼此，彷彿與生俱來的本能。

後日談（萬千的場合）

「我不過就是早睡了兩小時，萬你下手還真快。」

「⋯⋯第一句就損人你是不是想吵架？」

「嘖，恭喜啦，這樣百也算是得償所願吧。」

「等等，所以你一直都知道？」

「知道啊，這麼明顯。」

「那敢情你從頭到尾都在看笑話就是了？」

「我吃醋啊，我的好友跟搭檔兩個人甜蜜去了，不覺得被拋下的我很可憐嗎？」

「你⋯⋯」

「開玩笑的。你們要好好過喔，婚禮我可以看在百的份上勉為其難唱首歌。」

「哈哈會的，謝啦，千。」

「嗯哼。」

（百千的場合）  
「萬大哥......我跟萬大哥在一起了......千我沒有在做夢吧？」

「沒有喔，需要我捏你一下讓你確認嗎？」

「好......啊痛！」

「不是夢吧。」

「真的不是夢......萬大哥耶，萬大哥竟然喜歡我，千你不覺得不可思議嗎！」

「不會啊，百這麼可愛，萬能跟你在一起才是他的幸運。」

「嗚嗚嗚嗚百百好幸福，幸福到要死掉了。」

「太好了呢。」

「嗯嗯，千也要找到自己的幸福喔。」

「當然。」

（百萬的場合）

「嗚嗚嗚萬大哥的床......嗚......」

「百？換你去洗澡了喔。」

「哇啊啊啊！萬、萬大哥，你洗好了！」

「對喔，換你了。然後怎麼還是用敬稱，不是都說了不用的嗎。」

「萬、萬理......？不不不不不行不行，果然還是不行！！！！！」

「我先去洗澡了！！！」

「啊，跑了。」

「算了，來日方長。趁著這段時間，先發一下推特好了，今天還沒更新呢......我看看，今天是MV宣傳啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 沒了，後續請看官方MV（  
> 祝福永遠帥氣可愛的百生日快樂！


End file.
